


Xille x Reader POV

by C_O_R_P_S_E



Category: FDO: IAST
Genre: M/M, Monster Boy, NSFW, Teratophilia, goyal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_O_R_P_S_E/pseuds/C_O_R_P_S_E
Summary: A curious goyal takes an interest upon you at the club. He doesn't speak English and is obviously not 100% human, thanks to a bartender, you only know that he has a name, Xille.





	Xille x Reader POV

**Author's Note:**

> A goyal is a hybrid of a gargoyal, a sub species.

The music was loud making your head throb as the base dropped to the elaborate tunes that protruded from the jumbo sized speakers.The flashing of the lights didn't help much either as you tried to make your way through a sea of bodies jumping and pumping up their fists to the rythem of the hymn.

Pushing a few people to the side followed by a polite 'excuse me' before exiting the mob and stumbled over to the nearest bar stool. The waiter came over and offered up the menu on what was available to drink, but you shook your head and waved him off, not feeling in the mood to get buzzed.

It had to have been around 2 in the morning you guessed, no clock in sight and the groggy feeling that started to haze over your energy. Wiping your eyes, you couldn't help but to flinch backwards at the unexpected man who leaned in abnormally close with big blue electronic eyes staring up at your face. The masked man blinked twice with the LED goggles he wore before leaning back and crossing his bare muscular arms. Confused, you couldn't help but to say 'hello, can I help you with something?' Heart pounding still after the initial scare.

"Oh! His name is Xille, he is working here tonight!" The bartender announced followed by a wink towards you. "Seems like he is taking a liking in you, boy!" The bartender added, wiping down a cup with a dish rag.

Xille's eyes narrowed at the nosey bartender then looked back up at you with big blue eyes once again. "L..onle..y?" He questioned, his accent almost to heavy to understand.

You shook your head and gave a smile before sheepishly looking away at the crowd. Once again Xille leaned in close and took a deep whiff of your scent before exhaling in a minor shutter. "Я уже люблю тебя.." Xille muttered in a mere whisper before taking a hold of your wrist and standing up.

You shook your head again and pulled back in protest, only to be yanked in closer and falling into the taller man's bare torso. The goyal flexed his muscles ever so slightly to remain balanced and upright as you scrambled to get back on your feet. You looked up into his LED eyes in which they looked apologetic for the sudden action.

"It's ok! Don't worry!" You spoke in a remorseful tone, hand gesturing and smiling that you were ok. Not a moment later his eyes went back to the normal and he immediately pointed down a dark hallway and gestured with his other hand for you to follow.

"C..ome..!" Xille beckoned with a happy displayed LED eyes over his visor. He turned around and started to move down the hallway, glancing over his shoulder to make sure you followed, in which you did not far behind.

The walls were covered in old newspapers clippings and graffiti plastered on dark red paint. The building must have been old you observed as you looked at the paint peeling off the walls and chips on the floor. It wasn't long until you turned down another hallway that had about 50 wooden doors to rooms on each side.

You nervously looked behind you and then back to the taller man who pushed open the first door followed by a painfully rusty squeak.  
"I don't think I.." before you finished your sentence, the other man gestured pointing inside the room twice and walking inside to flick on a light switch, brightening up the small room.

Thoughts flooded your head, nervousness and thrill started to fill your veins as you slowly entered the room.

It was a rather nice room, the walls were a nice beige color, the king sized bed was properly made and tucked away in a corner and there was a bathroom that had a shower in it too!

The sound of the door shutting and the dead bolt locking interrupted your focus on the room and back to the other man. Your heart was now racing as you looked at the bed, putting together the puzzle pieces and knew what was about to happen.

"Uhmm..Xille? I don't think.. I never.." You tried to reason to a man who obviously didn't speak English.

You stood and watched Xille as he opened up a closet door and pulled out a black chair. He gingerly shut the door and waltzed over to the corner of the room, putting the chair down at an angle so it was touching both sides of the wall. He looked back at you and pointed at the chair, moving away from it, never taking eyes off you.

It seemed like an eternity, but you slowly walked over to the other man and then sat down in the chair. From the looks of the chair, it looked rough, but it oddly felt comfortable as you leaned back into it. It had to have been a leather seat with soft foam cushioning you thought as you shifted your weight to get more comfortable.

You didn't get a chance to breath before the other man pounced on the opportunity to sit on your lap facing towards you. You immediately gasped as the other deeply groaned placing his hands on your shoulders.

"да?" Xille questioned looking down at you in which you returned a nervous smile. The taller man winked followed by a barely audible hum, rocking his hips from side to side.

One of his hands slid off of your shoulder and grabbed the back of the chair for more traction as he swayed his hips in a more circular motion. You couldn't help but to let out a soft gasp as you watched his muscular body move with such grace.

You reached up, putting your hands on both sides of the taller man. Mesmerized in his light grey skin and how the light layer of sweat shined in the room, you slowly slid your hands down to his hips, watching him shiver ever so slightly to your touch.

Xille leaned in close to you, chest a hair away from your face, he rolled his hips foward in a dry hump against your crotch followed by a deep needy moan.  
All nervousness has disappeared from you as you planted your tongue on his right ab and firmly licked up to his collarbone in a lusty mannor.  
You could feel Xille tense up slightly, but he never stopped moving his body in a liquid like mannor ontop of you. The other man once more nudged his crotch against yours before pulling back and glided up to his feet slowly.

You retracted your hands and your eyes widened when the other man's growing erection was noticeable through his tight pants, meer inches away from your face. You looked up at Xille with hesitation in your eyes before opening your mouth to protest.

"..No..? " Xille questioned, eyes not leaving yours. He stretched his arms over his head and cracked his knuckles; bending down and putting his hands on your knees and then kneeling down himself in between your legs.

You felt your own cock twitch slightly in your pants, anxious but eagerly awaiting the suppose upcoming attention.  
In anticipation, you watched Xille closely for when he would take off his mask and reveal his face, but it never did happen. Xille glided his hands up and down between your thighs and kneaded your growing bulge in your pants.

Your breathing picked up as you watched his body sway side to side and as got hungrier to suck on your erection. You couldn't help but to reach down and gently placing your hands on the sides of his face, fingers finding their way under the elastic on his goggles.

The taller man returned the favor by unbuttoning your pants and sliding your belt off, discarding it on the floor nearby.  
You squeezed your eyes shut as you slightly leaned over, placing the goggles gently on the floor beside the chair.

You didn't open your eyes and threw your head back towards the wall, facing up towards the ceiling, feeling your cock and balls freed and exposed beyond your pants. A moment passed until you felt a warm breath from the other man on your manhood, sending you into a shiver.

The shiver only got more intense when you felt a wet and warm tongue pressed at the base of your shaft, slowly dragging it upward to the head and back down to the base once again.  
Xille continued to do the same motion in different places around your cock, occasionally leaving kisses in between your thighs, waist and above your cock.

For what seemed like forever, Xille was done teasing. The Goyal once again licked up the base of your shaft, tongue then gently tracing the head of your member.  
He then pushed a little harder with his tongue before curling it and sticking the head of your cock in his mouth, giving a gentle suck and sliding it out with an audible 'pop' as it left his lips.

Your hips slightly twitched under his touch causing you to scrunch you eyes shut even tighter.

You felt as the head of your manhood entered his mouth once again followed by a suck. You couldn't help but to open your eyes and look down at the goyal between your legs.

Piercing green eyes stared up at your own, shifting from dilated to slits slowly, as of a cat. Without hesitation Xille broke eye contact and took your whole shaft down to the back of his throat in one go without gagging. Xille could tell you were pleased by the reaction of a moan and slight bucking of hips.

Without further notice, Xille turned his hat backwards so he could do a better job at pleasing.  
He grabbed your shaft gently with his hand and slowly pumping it as he bobbed his head up and down around your member. The goyal occasionally released his hand from around your manhood only to stick your full length in his mouth and swallow balls deep.

You could see that Xille had his unoccupied hand working the entire time, he had taken off his pants and jockstrap and discarded them to the side.  
His hand glided up his torso to his nipple, brushing a thumb over the sensitive skin, he groaned at the same time he took your entire length into his mouth.

Xille pulled off of your manhood slowly and leaned backwards, trail of spit following not far behind before breaking connection.

You gazed into the other man's eyes, studying his organic face for emotions as he licked his lips. He then wiped the excess spit off his chin that dribbled down during his sloppy blowjob.  
Xille didn't waste another moment till he hopped to his feet and pounced on the bed that layed inches away.

You watched as the goyal grabbed the pillows from around the bed and draw them close to himself, propping them underneath him then scooting towards the edge of the bed.

Xille tapped his white shoes together before spreading his legs wide apart, exposing his entrance to you. He watched over his shoulder as you just stared at the sight before you.

Xille furrowed his eyebrows, he was in no mood for waiting, for he was in a desperate need for your cock inside of him.  
He didnt waste another moment of waiting when he stuck his middle finger in his mouth and sucked on it, then reaching behind to his entrance, he brushed his finger over his hole a few times before pushing it inside of himself ever so slowly, followed by a long moan. You watched as he pulled his digit out before gliding it back in with a pitiful gasp.

You finally got to your feet and noticed a lube bottle by Xille's pants. You picked it up and squirted a glob in your hands before stroking your own member to slick perfection. You wiggled your fingers and watched as the the leftover lube started to drip in long strands.

Xille retracted his hand and gripped the bed sheets as you applied the lubricant on his hole and pushed your finger inside. You watched as the submissive man quivered to your touch when you spread is ass cheeks apart and slid your thumb inside.

Xille wriggled his ass back towards your thumb, despret for more friction as he panted hungrily like a dog.

Even through the man's thick and heavy accent was near impossible to understand, he made sure he was loud and clear. "Fuck me" he hissed.

You couldn't wait anymore as those two words were spoken and so unexpected, as if it drove you over the edge to fuck the other man like an animal.

One swift thrust into Xille, you watched as your entire member disappeared inside of him followed by a growl by the other. Xille arched his back and gripped the bed sheets tightly between his fingers when you pulled out slightly and pounded back into him.

"да..!" Xille howled when you picked up the pace, drilling his entrance hard and deep every time. You moved your hips and watched his body shake beneath you as you kept hitting his pleasure spot within.

Dispite the king sized mattress being in the floor, audible thudding of the frame against the wall was present. The springs creaked beneath you when you pushed Xille's body down on the bed in between his shoulder blades. The other man was completely under your control as you fucked his ass without mercy.

The pleasure was to much as you were reaching your limit. "I am..!" You grunted and pulled out immediately returning your hand to your member and pumping it vigorously.

Xille rolled over and positioned himself on the bed facing towards you and opened his mouth with his tongue out. He looked up at you with his slited eyes as you finally reached your peak, releasing your load on the other man's face and mouth as he once again welcomed your member into his mouth as you rode out your orgasm.

You slightly thrusted until you finally pulled out of his mouth, breathing heavily and exhausted. You climbed onto the bed and layed down next to Xille, who was licking his fingers clean with a smile, obviously delighted by the taste of your cum.

\---

You looked down at his rear and looked back up to his eyes.

"Did you finish?" You questioned the other man. Xille raised an eyebrow in confusion and slightly shrugged. You pointed by his rear and shrugged in hope to communicate.

Xille scrunched his eyebrows together in frustration for not being able to understand. You noticed and sat up cross legged, gently tugging at Xille's shoulder, gesturing him to sit up as well.

The taller man obliged and followed your command, sitting up straight and still rock hard.

"Uhm .." you started to speak, but you ended up pointing at his own erection and used your own hand to gesture stroking yourself off, then returning to point back at the other's erection.

It took a minute for Xille's mind to click, but when he did his eyebrows raised in understanding and he then shook his head with a frown.

Confused, you were about to ask why before Xille gestured a hand in the shape of an O and used his other hand to raise up his index finger. He then put both of his hands together with the index finger through the O before making an obvious point of gripping his finger and tugging it, unable to leave the hand. He shook his head once again before you nodded.

"I want to see." You stated, knowing he was not able to understand. You gently put a hand on his chest and pushed him down to the bed, so he was propped up on some pillows.

You then pointed down at his own member and at his hand, curling up next to him as he got the gesture you were giving him.

Xille rolled his eyes and groaned before he reached down to stroke his own member while you watched. You rested your head on his bicep and hugged his arm while the other pumped his own member swiftly.

Xille closed his eyes, breaths starting to pick up and become more heavy as he was getting near his own climax.

You decided to get up off of his arm and sit up to watch the other reach his own with a big smile across your face.

Xille then used his unoccupied hand to reach down and grab the base of his shaft as he gave a few more strokes before he reached his own climax.

The goyal immediately grabbed the base of his shaft with his other hand slightly thrusted upward, the blood vessels and foreign muscles appeared from under his skin in black lines and bulged out, forming a knot instantly. Thick cum landing on his stomach and chest before running down his own cock.

You couldn't help but to lean down and lick up the goyal's seed that was presented for you. The taste of sweet nectar filled your tongue as you savored it, with a hum you swallowed it followed by a slightly bitter aftertaste.

Xille leaned over, facing towards you with a intensive gaze as he reached up to your cheek with a gentle hand. You closed your eyes and planted your lips against his in a tired and sloppy kiss before pulling away simultaneously.

Xille pulled up a pillow up to his head and placed one next to you and gave a slight smile. You returned a smile as well and rested your head on the soft fabric. "Thank you" you whispered before shutting your eyes in the other's embrace.


End file.
